


(44) You've always felt like home

by Rynnsama



Series: 100 Drabble Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and their kids being friends, children of OG Cobras, i love the idea of them having kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Johnny (Bobby's son) and Hayden (Dutch's son) deal with one of them moving away for university and how it will impact their friendship.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 100 Drabble Prompt Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066487





	(44) You've always felt like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InvisibleObserver13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleObserver13/gifts).



> This is an OC/OC pairing. Hayden is an original character created as Dutch's son, Johnny as Bobby's son (created by Jules1980). Requested by InvisibleObserver13.
> 
> Also, these will never be drabbles, I am incapable of writing only 100 words

He pulled off his tee, tossing it onto one of the twin beds that occupied the bedroom, his jeans were next, laying them out beside his shirt. Yawning with a stretch he crawled into the other bed beside Johnny, shifting as the taller teen pulled him close against his chest, spooning was really one of the only ways the two of them would fit together on the bed. Maybe he could have occupied the second bed but tonight especially he wanted to be as close to his best friend as he could since Johnny was leaving in the morning for college and probably wouldn't be back until Thanksgiving. 

"Do you have to go?" Hayden asked softly.

Johnny squeezed his hand, "Yes, but don't worry, we'll stay in touch and I'll be home over breaks."

Hayden couldn't help but think of Walker and Sierra's teasing about him and Johnny dating. Walker had been his closest friend before Johnny and Hayden usually took his advice seriously but this time he couldn't.

It wasn't like he was against the idea of dating Johnny Brown, it was just that they were too good of friends. He couldn't risk it. Besides Johnny didn't think of him that way, he'd had ample opportunities to express it over the years so it was safe to say he had effectively been friend-zoned. He could live with that.

"I'm gonna be homesick though…"

"Me too," Hayden agreed.

Johnny couldn't help laughing, "What? You're not even the one moving!"

"You've always felt like home…" Hayden turned in his friend's arms to look him in the eye, searching for any indication of something more but sensing only confusion. He blushed a little, "I mean like here with you, the big house and loving family. I've got a deadbeat dad, a mom that works too much and a sister whom I love dearly but she’s got some serious issues that only years of therapy could scratch the surface of."

Johnny leaned in, their foreheads touching, "I promise we will facetime every day. Even if it's just for a minute."

Hayden chuckled, "You know very well we could never talk for _just_ a minute."

"I wish you were coming with me…"

"You know very well I would need higher scores than around 600 on my SATs." He shrugged.

"We studied together, you knew the material. What happened?"

He hated the way that Johnny was looking at him so he turned away. "I choked." It was the truth, his anxiety had gotten the better of him. He had spent so much time worrying about scoring poorly that he hadn't spent enough time actually answering the questions. 

"Maybe a year off will do me some good, I can figure out what I want to do." He suggested, his back now towards Johnny as he tried to find a position comfortable to sleep in.

"You could always retake the test too…"

He knew Johnny was only trying to help but retaking the test would only yield the same result. 

"Yeah, maybe…" he lied.

Johnny pressed a kiss against his shoulder, "It'll all come together, just wait and see."

They both yawned almost simultaneously. 

"Let's get some sleep, you've got an early morning."

Johnny nodded against his back, "Night."

Hayden was jealous of how easily the other drifted off to sleep, soon Johnny was breathing rhythmically while Hayden's head swam with thoughts and worries, unable to shut it off for sleep.


End file.
